The Capture
by Shadow of the Forgotten Ones
Summary: Kisame wakes up after a horrible day to find out that it just got worse. Itachhi and him are captured by an odd person. Why were they caught? Read and find out. Also on Deviant art. Couples include (seme/uke) ItaKisa, SasuSui, ZetTobi, SasoDei, KakuHida, OroKab.
1. The Capture

Kisame groans and grabs his head as agonizing pain attacks the sensitive nerves. Today had to be the worst day in existence. First he had gotten into a fight with his lover over the most inane thing in the world, Leader had wanted to see him alone so being the good little Akatsuki member he is he went there. As soon as the meeting ended Itachi was there yelling at him. What would he do with Leader? Jump him!? He is no whore that fucks every person he sees! Then, still pissed off with each other, they had to go on a mission which they were ambushed on! He groans again as he tries to recall what happened. His stomach sinks like a rock. All he could remember is the uncharacteristic look of fear on Itachi's face before it all went black.

Lurching up he bites back the bile that tries to escape. His aching mind screaming at him for the sudden movement, he tries to figure out where he is. Thick concrete walls, barred glass window taller than even him and a single metal door… oh fuck; somehow he had been captured by their ambushers! The door creeks open reminding Kisame of a horror story. The man that steps in has white bleu shoulder length hair and black eyes. The man smiles and Kisame fights back a shiver.

"Oh, Kisame my dear you're up how wonderful! I'm so glad that you joined us!"

"I didn't join you! I was fucking forced here," Kisame snarls. The man chuckles a rather dark chuckle.

"Never mind the in depth details, all that matters is that you're here! Now I'm sure you're wondering why you are here… Well I'll tell you of course! We have people everywhere, Iwa, Kohona, Suna, everywhere, searching for people with a certain genetic markers. Now we couldn't very well go up to ninja is those villages and tell them to abandon their villages for science now can we? So we decided that we would use the ninja's no one would notice, ninja's that no one would care if they disappeared… Missing ninja's or ninja's like you," the man pauses in his long monologue that had shocked Kisame into inaction "You have those genetics we are looking for, even if we are shocked by that fact. Now just because you're a carrier that does mean that you are capable of doing what we want you to, so we must do tests! Now hold out your arm."

"Fuck you! I ain't doing shit that you want me to!" he yells trying to get up. The pounding pain from earlier returning with vengeance with his yelling, the scientist smiles that smile of his,

"Now Kisame, let's not be rebellious,"

"I say again fuck you!" Oh Kami my head is fucking killing me. The man sighs and claps his hands. The door opens and two men lead in an obviously drugged and blindfolded Itachi cuffed with chakra draining cuffs.

"He became very obedient once he realized that you were moments from death. Now I shall only ask you once more, hold out your arm."

Kisame holds out his arm, it trembles slightly both from the fear of Itachi being hurt and from a strange fatigue. The scientist smiles widely and pulls a needle from his pocket and jabs it none too gently into Kisame's arm, right into a vein. He lets out a grunt causing Itachi to stir and grunt.

"Now, now Itachi none of that. The rules are simple my dears if Kisame messes up Itachi will get hurt, if you mess up, Itachi, we will hurt Kisame."

Both males pale at that and the man laughs.

"We'll leave you two alone and run some tests on this blood."

Once Kisame is sure they are out of earshot he tries to get to Itachi only to find out that his muscles are refusing to comply.

"Itachi? Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" he asks softly his concern for his lover, his partner overriding any other emotion. Itachi's head moves over to where Kisame's voice is coming from and if he could he would have glared at him. Of course he is okay. He is Itachi Uchiha after all.

"Hn."

Kisame bites his lip and once again tries to get to Itachi. The man's pride had nearly gotten them both killed multiple times. The world around him swirls and he groans giving up. Why the hell did he feel so… so fucking helpless?

"You were poisoned. Your muscles have suffered greatly and may never recover," Itachi informs him coldly. He whimpers softly at that. What good is he to Itachi if he can't be the muscles of the group? What good is he to the Akatsuki if he can't swing his sword? As if sensing his growing apprehension Itachi makes his way over to his lover.

"Don't touch the blind fold," he orders once he is within reach "They will hurt you if you do."

"I'm sorry I got us into this mess," Kisame whispers showing weakness only to the one he loves more than life. Itachi 'hn's' and gathers the taller male into his arms.

"You had no clue you had whatever these people wanted so don't apologize," he orders gruffly, Kisame may have no problem abandoning his cold mask when they are alone but he still has problems letting anyone too close. The body holding onto him like he's a lifeline trembles and shakes. He even feels tears soak his shoulder.

"What is going to happen if I don't regain my strength?" the choked whisper shocks Itachi for the only sound for the past hour at least was Kisame's cries. Heaving a sigh he tightens his hold.

"I don't know Kisame."

It's the truth; he truly doesn't know what will happen to his lover. Not that he will let anything happen. He noticed the leers Leader sent his way, noticed the apprising looks the scientist gave him, and hell help the person who dared to try and touch what belonged to Itachi Uchiha! Soon soft snores catch his ears, why is Kisame acting the way he is? Even alone Kisame never shed a tear in front of him, was it a side effect of the poison? A slight shudder of fear runs down his spine, the scientist had stated the fact that Kisame had less than a minute before his heart stopped in a voice that envied even his own cold voice. This man is crazier than Orochimaru; he didn't care if his prize died before he got to play with it.

He falls asleep listening to the soft snores of his lover, comforted by the sporadic snuggling that Kisame did. He would deal with anything that happened; he would keep the shark that weaseled his way into his heart safe.


	2. The Punishment

AN: This has a lemon thingie. I will put line thingies so if ya don't wanna read ya don't have to. And I have read worse then what I wrote so XPPPPPPPPPPPP

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Wake up my dears! Oh aren't you two the cutest little things!" a hyper voice chirps making Itachi's eyes twitch. The damn scientist is way too fucking loud.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let go of me," Kisame growls out as the scientist grabs his arm. Itachi growls and tightens his grip on his lover. A sudden cry that Kisame lets out makes him let go.

"I told you that if you don't listen the other gets hurt. Now follow me Kisame. We just got the most pleasing news from the tests we did on your blood!"

Kisame whimpers as the man he leads him out. If he had his strength he would have fought back would have torn off those cuffs that restricted Itachi's chakra. The man smiles at him, still not a comforting sight. It made the man look like he suffered a psychotic break.

"Where are we going?" he whispers at last. The scientist hums happily.

"I'm taking you to the operating room. We need to inject some things into you and it needs to be done in a sterilized room. Hehehehehe, it's so wonderful, you're the first person with the markers to survive transport here! We are going to be taking care of you so long as you follow the rules…. Oh dear I just realized I've made a terrible mistake! I haven't told you my name! Now that is so terribly rude of me, my name is Doctor Kiru Masoka!"

Kisame looks at the man as if is insane, which there is a very high chance that he is, a sinking feeling settling in his gut. He is the only one who survived the transport here? Where is here? What rules is the man talking about?

"Now don't fret dearie this will hurt a lot, sit down on the bed," Dr. Kiru tells him before… is the man skipping? Skipping off to one of the cabinets. How in the hell did that man and his cohorts capture them! Some S class criminals they are if someone like that caught them. He sits down timidly on the bed. The entire room is an exact copy of a room in a hospital. He shudders; hospitals are evil place in his mind. They smell of chemicals and the air is so suffocating with depression and hopelessness and it is soooo white. His silver eyes drift back to Dr. Kiru and he bites back a very girly and unlike him scream. Those needles are long….

"Okay now Kisame, this shot is to help with your immune system we don't want you getting sick on us. This shot is to make you slightly more sensitive. And this shot is going to kick start your hormones."

Kisame nods his head listlessly as the shots are explained to him… wait did he just say hormones? Why in the…

"Holy fucking shit that hurt!" Kisame yells. Dr. Kiru looks up at him in surprise.

"Oopsie," he says sing songie not looking the least bit sorry. Kisame looks down at his arm; it's starting to itch slightly. He bites his lip not wanting to say anything to the crazy man. With the other two shots the itchiness increases but he still doesn't say anything.

"Now each day we will fed you three meals each designed to help with our experiment. The moment you start experiencing mood swings let me know. Anything out of the ordinary needs to be reported to me, after four days we will proceed with the experiment anyways. Now any questions?"

"What experiment are you talking about?"

Kiru stops walking and tilts his head his usual psychotic smile slipping into a pure evil smile.

"Kisame my dear that is classified and I advise you not to ask again. Now we are at your room go inside. No intimate contact beyond hugging or kissing. That means no sex, no oral sex and no hand jobs either."

A bright blush covers his face and he enters the room. Thankfully the fatigue from yesterday is gone. He walks calmly over to his lover who is sitting rigidly on the bed. His long arms loop over slender shoulders. He nuzzles the soft neck. Most people would be surprised to learn that Kisame is the uke in this relationship but to him it makes perfect sense. Itachi has control issues, he has no problem letting Itachi control him, and he feared that he would hurt his smaller lover, Itachi has no fears.

"What happened? You're only overly cuddly when something happens," Itachi's cold voice tickles his ears.

"I got three shots, learned that we can't have sex, or blowjobs or hand jobs and my arm fucking itches and the man who caught us is completely poofta. Even more then we are and I am scared cause his 'none of your business smile is even scarier than his real smile," Kisame says quickly hugging Itachi even tighter. Itachi's eyes twitches slightly at the no sex bit.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No," Kisame lies not wanting his lover to find out about his slight fear of needles and the sharp pain that always happens when he gets a shot. A sigh of relief leaves Itachi not that Kisame catches it and relaxes.

"Sit in my lap," he orders.

Kisame eagerly does as he is told. Itachi's hands roam over his body, not in an intimate way but as if to ensure that he is truly okay. They sit like this until their meal is brought to them. Kisame moves from Itachi's lap long enough to feed both himself and Itachi their breakfast. Time passes slowly and they both reach the same thought.

This is going to be a long containment.

Three days have passed and Kisame kept having hot flashes. One moment he would be fine the next he would be so very cold. But he refused to say anything to the scientist; his arm fortunately stopped itching however it now is sensitive to the touch another thing he hasn't told their captors.

Itachi, fine physically, is going insane. He can't see because of the blind fold so like any good shinobe, he honed in on his other senses. The first day after Kisame received the shots he felt just a tad bit softer, his smell slightly sweeter and his voice girlier … don't get him started on the taste. The second day the changes are much more noticeable. He avoids the arm Kisame received the shots in noticing the slight twitch that happened every time he sensually ran his hand over it. Now on the third day the scent of his lover is driving him insane. It smells so sweet, so fuckable. Kisame's soft moans every time he touches him or kisses him go straight to his groin. His skin is so pliable in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

This is where it starts so you are warned

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Itachi? Are you okay?" That sweet angelic voice snaps his restraint and he jumps his lover. He covers the bleu skinned male in kisses as his hand fumbles with the clothing, which the scientist gave them, covering his shark.

"Itachi! We can't…oh! Oh Kami Tachi… Tachi please I don't want you to get in trouble."

Oh Itachi loved those moans how his lover feared for his safety. However he is past sensible thoughts all he can think of is getting more moans out of his lover. Slowly he drags his hands down the long and lean body. Soft moans and sharp breathes entice him to continue. He pulls off the soft pants, the only thing keeping him from a very vital part of his lover. His lips ghost over the very hard form of his lover. He licks it slowly before taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it. A low moan encourages him to lower his head, adding a soft scrap of his teeth.

"Tachi!"

One hand fondles his lover sack while the other teases the entrance of his lover. Kisame is torn between bucking into the velvety mouth and trying to send that delectable finger into him. He moans again trying to get Itachi to stop teasing him. Itachi lets out a pleased purr and gently pushes two fingers into his lover. He lifts his head and wishes he could see. They had taken the cuffs off of him with the threat that if he tried anything Kisame would be poisoned again and this time there would be no time for an antidote. He would take no chances with his lover's life but oh how he wished he could see Kisame's face.

He adds another finger and smirks when Kisame lets out a very loud 'Oh Kami Itachi!' With every push of his fingers he makes sure to hit that one spot over and over again. Finally deeming his lover ready he spits in his hand, unsanitary yes but it is the best he has, rubs his length and gently eases into Kisame.

"Oh Kami, Itachi! Please," his lover begs as he keeps his pace nice and slowly. Dimly he hears the sound of pounding feet and the sound of the lock being messed with. But, oh Kami, Kisame feels so good around him.

XXXXXXXXXIts safe againXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh boy you two fucktards are in trouble now!"

"They finally broke! Yes! Remember we said I could have first go!"

He is ripped from his lover and thrown into the burly arms of another man. The sobs of Kisame make him go wild. How dare they interrupt his time with Kisame!

"No! Stop! ITACHI!"

The sounds of flesh connecting with flesh and his lovers pained cries tear into a newly awakening heart. Those bastards were hurting his Kisame! His hands start to form the signs for a jutsu when a sharp sting in his side draws his head that way.

"Now I'm sure I told you darlings that you couldn't have sex. Now my experiment may be, pardon the pun, screwed up," the man sighs tiredly.

"Boys separate them and punish Kisame accordingly."

"Tachi…." That soft whimper is the last thing he hears before the sedative that Dr. Kiru injected into him takes effect.


	3. Repercussions

Itachi paces, a calming technique that isn't working. Some one long ago told him that if pacing didn't work to try counting… Thirty steps from wall to wall, six beds in the room, only one door… He growls slightly. What good is that knowledge? He wanted Kisame. He pauses in his pacing. Where did the sudden urge to have Kisame at his side come from. As an Uchiha being alone came naturally to him yet now it made him anxious. Was it part of the experiment? A tiny voice in his head frets over Kisame, what did Dr. Kiru have planned for Kisame's punishment… Fuck… It wasn't like him to lose control.

The door opens and Itachi turns toward the sound. The light footsteps tell him that it's the good doctor.

"I hope your happy Itachi. Not only do you have those hideous cuffs back on but you got your partner beaten and raped," Dr. Kiru tsked "I hope this doesn't screw up my schedule… I will be very displeased. When I caught you two I planned everything out. _Every_ last detail, from the food you are to eat all the way down to the punishment. I'm good at that you see. And I get a might bit touchy when my plans fail. You will behave. If you don't I won't just allow my men to fuck that little shark you love so much but I will torture him. I will inflict damage on not only his body but that ever so fragile psyche of his. Then I will be merciful and allow _you_ to end his suffering… Do you understand Uchiha san?" Kiru says all this very calmly almost flippantly. Itachi feels his blood run cold. He is a seasoned killer, hell he annihilated his whole family, but this man spoke as if he not only enjoyed it but did it hourly.

"I understand."

"Good! I'm so glad we came to an understanding. I truly loathe having to separate you but since Kisame's pheromones are well blasting on high shall we say it's necessary."

Itachi blinks slowly underneath the blind fold, well that explained why he snapped. Being in a small room with building pheromones is like putting an alcoholic in a room full of vintage whiskey. Dr. Kiru giggles softly.

"I feel so much better now that we have had this little talk! Alas I must go check on Kisame… My guards can get a bit carried away and I don't want him broken yet. Till next time Itachi dearie," Kiru blows him a kiss that he cannot see and walks out of the room. Slowly Itachi walks to the bed closet to the door. He needed to figure out how to get them out of here.

Kisame whimpers as the door to his room opens. His whole body hurt. The guards were enthusiastic and unforgiving. A soft gentle hand caresses his face. Silver eyes flutter open and stare wearily at Dr. Kiru.

"I gave you rules Kisame dearie. I'm not sorry at all. I need to check and see how badly they hurt you okay?" the soft gentle voice does nothing to calm Kisame's nerves. Why was this happening? He whimpers again and buries his head into the pillow he's holding onto.

"It's going to be okay Kisa chan. The experiment seems to be working. Your pheromone levels are high and your body is reacting well to stimuli. As soon as we catch you some friends I'll move on to the next bit. This is sooo exciting. Thankfully Miu and Teiko didn't hurt you too bad." Kiru gushes as he covers the bruised and trembling shark. Kisame glares weakly at the scientist.

"Love you to Kisa chan."


	4. A Slight Change

AN: This is the last chapter I have already written out. I can't promise when the next Chapter will come out, sorry. It's a slight change in view. As the summary says there are many couples and I shall try to give them equal attention but I will most likely focus on one DX lol. Thanks to Rosebunse for commenting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Tobi bounces around the clearing, Zetsu Senpai decided that since Tobi had been a good boy he would let him go on a mission with him. Tobi is _always_ a good boy. He glances around wondering where his Senpai went. A pout comes onto his mask covered face. Why take Tobi if you're going to disappear?

"Zetsu Senpai where are you!?

"**Tobi shut up! **Yes Tobi please be quite, there could be enemies nearby. **Don't be nice to the idiot.** Come on Kuro don't be like that."

Tobi giggles as his Senpai argued with himself. He tilts his head in contemplation.

"Zetsu Senpai what is the mission we are supposed to be doing?"

"We are looking for Itachi and Kisame. **The idiots got themselves in trouble.**"

Tobi gasps in shock and worry. Kisame and Itachi had been missing for a week and a half but Tobi had hoped that they had merely gotten lost.

"Kisame Nii San is in trouble!"

Both sides of Zetsu sigh as Tobi starts to run in circles. His head jerks to the side.

"Tobi be quite!"

Tobi freezes and stares at Zetsu. All he can hear is birds chirping. Zetsu focuses he had sensed a foreign chakra but now it disappeared. He relaxes slightly when nothing attacks them but jerks his head when he hears Tobi whine.

"What's wrong Tobi?" he asks worriedly. Watching with growing fear as Tobi grabs his side the one red eye he can see conveying pain. Tobi slowly falls to his knees before collapsing. Behind him stand three men two of them obviously ninjas with sadistic grins while the third is a nervous looking civilian.

"Fuck this is way too fucking easy man. And Doc said this would be hard cause their bad guys," Laughs one of the ninja.

"Tch, the Doc is an idiot," grouses the other one.

"Doctor Masoka is a genius! How dare you insult him!?" yells the civilian, his nervousness vanishing.

Zetsu slowly made his way toward Tobi, the one who first talked notices and chuckles.

"Hey now plant dude, don't do nuttin' stupid. Mask boy ain't gonna last long. The stupid red eye dude didn't listen and the shark dude nearly died."

Zetsu freezes and the other ninja picks Tobi up.

"Now let Aito put the cuffs on you. Or else we will fight and as Aoki said the Mask kid will die," the ninja talks slowly. When he sees Zetsu hold out his arms Aito approaches timidly and cuffs Zetsu. Purple eyes convey sympathy as the three lead them away.

"Hibiki sense he is cuffed may I administer the antidote now?" Aito asks looking at the moaning Tobi. The ninja in charge of everything sighs tiredly shifting Tobi.

"Aito… you know what? Sure give an enemy the antidote so that he can kill us in our sleep,"

Aito flinches and looks down biting his lip.

"Dr. Masoka will be displeased if we deliver another dead body," he whispers. Zetsu watches his captors intently. Perhaps he can learn some things and escape. Hibiki has a point; it isn't wise to heal you enemies not that he is complaining he would prefer if Tobi didn't die. Aoki snickers drawing gold eyes to him.

"Dr. Masoka could care less if we delivered him someone dead. He has that shark dude remember Aito. But he did mention he wanted another play thing didn't he?"

"FINE! Fuck, heal the bastard I don't fucking care. Don't blame me if you end up dead!"

The unit has no sense of teamwork they wouldn't last long in true battle. Aito catches up the Hibiki who is a good ten feet ahead of him. He pulls out a needle and gently injects the antidote. Zetsu almost wants to laugh at the three in front of him, the civilian is a nervous wreck, the two ninjas argue like a married couple, if it wasn't the fact they had poisoned Tobi it would be humorous.

By the time night falls the group had made camp.

"Okay we are half way home, so Hibiki where are we going after we drop those two off?" Aoki asks pointing to the tied up Tobi and Zetsu. Hibiki grunts and motions the other ninja to him. Aito walks up to Tobi and removes his mask. He gasps drawing the attention to the two whispering ninjas and Zetsu.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, he's just cuter then I thought he would be," Aito whispers. His comrades roll their eyes but Zetsu agrees with him. Tobi's face is very young and child looking matching his personality. There is a large scar over his left eye, the only imperfection on an otherwise perfect face. Zetsu mentally shakes his head. Those are inappropriate thought to be having about Tobi. He watches with an a strict eye as Aito gently takes care of Tobi before wandering over to him.

"Are you hungry?"

Zetsu glare and shakes his head making Aito smile slightly.

"Please let me willingly feed you. If you don't Hibiki or Aoki will do it and they are rough."

A grumpy look crosses Zetsu's face as his stomach betrays him by growling loudly. Aito laughs loudly and happily feed the now complacent Zetsu.

"Oi, Aito don't get to fucking comfortable with the asshole. Remember your _only_ use to not only us but your _precious_ Doctor is your aim with those poisoned needles. I will kill you _**happily**_ if I think you will betray us," growls Hibiki. Aito gulps and quickly puts space between him and Zetsu.

"Tomorrow we will be at the base and we will leave these two there and go after our next target. A water boy and Red eye's brother," Hibiki announces picking up a still dead to the world Tobi "Aoki take first watch and make Aito stay up with you," he calls walking into one of the two tents. Zetsu smiles evilly, maybe he could get Aito onto his side. An insider would be very helpful.


End file.
